daocefandomcom-20200214-history
Lillian Cousland
"You have to cherish every moment you have because you never know when you're going to lose it all." Lillian Danielle Theirin (née Cousland), or more famously known as the Hero of Ferelden, ''is the second and youngest child of Teryn Bryce Cousland and Teryna Eleanor Cousland. Lillian became a Grey Warden after her parents were murdered by Arl Rendon Howe and united the nation against the Fifth Blight to defeat it. Shortly after, she was wed to King Alistair Theirin, a fellow Grey Warden and bastard son of King Maric Theirin, and was granted the title of Warden Commander of Ferelden. She also was given the title Arlessa of Amaranthine. Overview '''Physical Appearance' Lillian Cousland has long, wavy brown hair that she ties into a messy side braid. Her eyes are a striking sky blue and her skin is pale, almost porcelain. She stands at a short 5'3" tall, with a triangle figure. Many nobles say she is as beautiful as her mother and intimidating as her father. Personality Lillian is a very caring and kind young woman, despite her fearless bravado. She values family and friends above anything else in Thedas and is fiercely protective of those she cares about. She is also quick to anger and upset, making her sort of a hot-head. Lillian is also a devout Andrastian, and places her faith and trust in the Maker to help her find strength and peace. She is not preachy, because she knows when to keep her opinions to herself, but shares her faith in the Maker with those who seek His light. Lillian is a very polite young lady as well, being kind to even the lowest class in Ferelden society. She treats everyone with respect and tries to give those who may not deserve it, mercy. She believes in second chances. 'Talents and Skills' Lillian is very talented with two blades. A rare technique that not even the most famous knights of Ferelden can master, Lillian is considered a rare jewel among other swordsmen. She tends to favor words over blades, but has learned the way of the blade to protect those she cares about. Her short stature and delicate frame makes her an unexpected worthy foe, which gives her a leg up in battle. Lillian is also a talented artist. She enjoys painting landscapes and sketching faces of those she meets during her journeys. She also has an eye for decorating and flower arranging, a hobby she picked up in her early teen years. Biography History Lillian was born on the seventh day of Drakonis of 9:11 Dragon in the early afternoon, a full ten years younger than her older brother, Fergus. Bryce wished that his daughter would take up the mantle of the Highever military, despite Eleanor's wishes for a delicate and proper little girl. To Eleanor's dismay, Lillian developed a knack for military tactics and fighting shortly after she could walk and talk. Bryce began training his daughter with a sword and shield, however Lillian wanted to use two blades instead of one. Since the technique of wielding two swords as a warrior was so rare, Lillian ended up teaching herself how to fight with insight from both her father and brother. Due to her interest in becoming a fierce battle maiden, Bryce gave his daughter a mabari hound on her 12th birthday. She took up some arts to please her mother at least, and even grew to enjoy the intrigues of court life in her early teens. As Lillian was introduced to court life, she began to realize how little she fit in compared to the rest of the girls her age. While Lillian wished to discuss battle tactics and sword training, the other girls talked of boys and frilly dresses. She became sort of a black sheep among the noble ladies, becoming an outcast because of her "boyish" interests. Lillian quickly stopped trying to attend noble parties and salons. Shortly before her eighteenth birthday, a young man named Ser Gilmore joined her father's military guard and began training under the knights of Highever. Lillian would frequent the training grounds often to practice with the guards, and met the young man there on his first week of training. The two had sort of a blossoming romance, never further than hand holding and sharing fond words. They enjoyed each other's company and shared a lot of interests. In-game (Dragon Age: Origins) (Note: All information is taken from the Dragon Age Keep website tool) Companions * Recruited Dog * Persuaded Revered Mother to free Sten * Recruited Sten * Returned Sten's sword * Recruited Wynne * Wynne alive and well * Morrigan had old god baby with Alistair * Loghain was killed by Alistair in duel * Recruited Oghren * Recruited Zevran * Zevran alive and well * Alistair became king * Leliana alive and well * Acquired grimoire by defeating Flemeth Origin and Prologue / Battle of Ostagar * Fed the prisoner guard's lunch The Arl of Redcliffe * Helped Redcliffe fight * Helped Redcliffe prepare * Connor alive, not possessed * Bella left to start a brewery * Freed Bevin and returned sword * Helped Owen's daughter escape * Isolde is alive Broken Circle * Mages supported * First Enchanter Irving survived battle * Did not agree to Cullen's request Paragon of Her Kind * Defeated Branka * Bhelen rules Orzammar * Told truth about Ruck * Helped Burkel create chantry * Helped Zerlinda reconcile with family * Helped Orta join Assembly * Dagna left to study * Proved Legion of the Dead connected to noble house * Returned tome to Shaperate * Didn't complete Rogek's lyrium deal Nature of the Beast * Brokered peace * Brought Cammen and Gheyna together * Saved the halla * Told Athras about his wife * Brought Varathorn ironbark * Returned Deygan to Dalish camp The Urn of Sacred Ashes * Urn not poisoned Denerim * Ser Landry alive * Told Bann Sighard about Oswyn * Didn't completed Slim Couldry's crime wave * Gave Alfstanna Irminric's ring * Returned amulet to beggar * Helped Alistair find Goldanna * Brought scroll to Sister Justine * Helped clear customers out of Pearl * Handled the Crimson Oars * Didn't complete Master Ignacio's assassinations * Sent Margolaine away Stone Prisoner (DLC) * Shale is alive and well * Matthias and Amalia both alive, neither possessed * Shale recruited Warden's Keep (DLC) * Didn't drink concoction * Slayed Sophia and allowed Avernus ethical research The Landsmeet * Alister and Warden rule The Battle of Denerim * Warden killed Archdemon In-game (Dragon Age: Awakening) (Note: All information is taken from the Dragon Age Keep website tool) * Warden allowed Architect to live * Keep and Amaranthine protected * Nathaniel alive and well * Oghren and Felsi united In-game (Dragon Age: Witch Hunt) * Didn't go through the eluvian Post-game After the events of the Fifth Blight and putting the deeds of the darkspawn to rest, Lillian remained at Alistair's side for many years following the Blight. She kept in touch with almost all her former companions and kept close contact with Leliana especially. During the events of the mage uprising, Lillian found herself trying to mediate tensions between the people of Ferelden and the mages of Kinloch Hold. She visited the Ferelden Circle many times in hopes to understand the plights of mages and templars alike. It proved in vain however, when the Circles of Magi, as well as the templars, disbanded their functions to manage themselves. During this time, Lillian and Alistair attempted to conceive children for many years and proved in vain due to the taint in both of their bloods. Lillian decided to head west in hopes to find a cure, leaving Alistair to handle the throne on his own for many months. She returns with cure in hand, healing both herself and Alistair of the taint. A few months after curing themselves of the taint, Lillian found herself pregnant with the future heir of Ferelden. Both Alistair and Lillian welcomed their son, Duncan Bryce Theirin, on the 23rd day of Haring 9:42 Dragon. Five years later on the 12th day of Cloudreach 9:47 Dragon, they welcomed their daughter, Caroline Edith Theirin. Relationships Dragon Age: Origins Bryce Cousland Lillian and her father were very close throughout her life. Bryce has always been overprotective of his daughter, and puts her needs before his own. Lillian was very much a daddy's girl and idolized him for many years as a child. The two always got into some sort of trouble in her youth, from playing pranks on Eleanor or playing games in fragile parts of the house. The death of her father completely broke her heart and hardened it as well for many years following his death. Eleanor Cousland Lillian and her mother were almost as close as her father, but the bond began waning on them during the few years before Eleanor's death. When she was young, Lillian enjoyed hearing stories from her mother's adventures and battles. She also enjoyed learning how to paint and draw with her mother, and shared her love of flowers with her mother. Lillian looked up to Eleanor and wished to become as wise as she when she grew older. The death of her mother left Lillian lost and yearning for someone to aspire to. Fergus Cousland The Cousland siblings were as thick as thieves. Fergus was massively protective of his baby sister when she was an infant and vowed to be her knight in shining armor. They often poked fun at one another and "bullied" each other over who was the better sibling and sword-fighter. Lillian often worried about Fergus during the events of the Fifth Blight, praying to the Maker often for him to be alive and well. When the two reunited after the Battle of Denerim, they became closer than ever. They still cling to each other as the link to their past lives, and confide in one another often. Maximus (Dog) The moment Lillian and Maximus met, the two instantly bonded. Mabari hounds naturally cling to the side of their masters/mistresses, but Maximus was the most loyal mabari of them all. Lillian and Maximus go everywhere together and watch each other's backs better than most human to human pairs. Lillian treats Maxmius as if he is her own brother and is fiercely protective of her mabari, which goes the same for Maximus. Nobody can think of Lillian without her trusty mabari. Alistair Theirin Alistair and Lillian's relationship is something of a fairy tale. The two originally met as young children when the Cousland family visited Arl Eamon Guerrin one summer. Lillian was exploring the stables and found Alistair hiding in a barrel. The two became fast friends, spending many days exploring Redcliffe castle before Lillian departed back to Highever with her family. The following months, Lillian discovered Alistair was sent to the templars for training and missed her friend dearly for many years. Upon meeting Alistair the second time, the two instantly reconnected their bond over the many years apart. The two confided in one another after the death of Lillian's family and Duncan, leaning on each other for support and comfort. Lillian found Alistair to be incredibly charming and hilarious, as well as comfortable to be around even after all her hardships. Alistair found Lillian to be breathtakingly beautiful and the only person to ever appreciate him for who he is. They both fell hard and fast for one another. After meeting with his sister, Goldanna, Lillian was the one who told him that some people were only after themselves, and sometimes you have to put yourself before others. Because of her confidence, Alistair was able to come to terms of his birthright and claim it for himself. He would not be king without her, and gladly took her as his wife when the time came because he couldn't live without her. Alistair would do anything for Lillian and she would do the same for him, even if that included a ritual to save both of their lives. They both respect their wishes for one another and support each other through thick and thin, even through the hardest of times. Morrigan In the beginning, Lillian was very cautious and wary of the mysterious apostate Morrigan. Despite her wariness, she treated Morrigan with respect and asked for her insight and opinion on matters often. Morrigan was surprised of this, and began to open herself up to Lillian over time. The two bonded over simple things at first, such as reading and their shared teasing of Alistair at times. Lillian's kindness towards Morrigan began to melt the ice around her heart and she began to confide in the younger woman in her fears and worries about Flemeth's intentions. Lillian put Morrigan at ease by doing what she asked, killing Flemeth and freeing her from the fears of possession. Morrigan had never had someone protect her as such, and ever since the two women have been close. Morrigan sees Lillian as a sister, and Lillian the same. After the events of the Blight, Lillian worried for her friend and sent many messengers to find and make sure Morrigan was safe. Morrigan often sent letters to her to ease her worries, keeping Lillian and Alistair both informed about Kieran, her son, over the years. Lillian respected Morrigan's wishes to stay distant, but often yearned for her to return so they could talk things over and be as close as they once were. Leliana Lillian and Leliana quickly bonded over the first few months during the Fifth Blight. Their love of intrigue, "girly" baubles and shoes had both women gushing to each other for hours on end. Lillian was curious of Leliana's former life, but otherwise never pried unless Leliana wanted to share her experiences. Lillian was fascinated by Leliana's tales of history and her own stories in Orlais, and bonded over their devotion to the Maker as well. As Leliana began to open up about her life, Lillian was never one to judge her. She always thought that everyone had their own baggage and it was never her place to say otherwise. After the events of meeting Marjolaine, Leliana's former lover and boss, Lillian reassured Leliana that enjoying her work as a bard should never be shameful. After the events of the Blight, Lillian and Leliana kept in close contact for many years. They often met one another in Orlais or Ferelden, but when Leliana began to take her duty as the Left Hand of the Divine more seriously, the letters and visits became few and far between. Shortly after becoming Divine, Lillian and Leliana's friendship began to mend itself back together and they became close friends once more. Sten Lillian was intrigued by Sten the moment they had met. She had shown him a kindness he had never seen, and was surprised when he learned that she could fight as well as any other man. Sten was cold and blunt to Lillian for a few months after she released him from the cage in Lothering, only wanting to stop the Blight and fulfill his purpose for the Arishok. As he learned about human culture and of Lillian, he started to appreciate her determination and grit through the toughest of trials and battles. Their friendship only deepened when Lillian returned Sten's sword, Asala, to him after making him a promise that she would. He had never seen such devotion to what others may call a meaningless task, and right then he knew that Lillian was a woman of respect and honor. He called her his "kadan", meaning he would follow his heart in an act of devotion and loyalty. After the events of the Fifth Blight, Sten and Lillian kept contact through letters for several months until Sten was promoted the title of Arishok. To his dismay, he had to cut contact with his closest friend to pursue what the Qun asked of him, but keeps tabs on her whereabouts and goings on. Wynne Lillian and Wynne's relationship began as nothing more than respect for one another. Overtime, Lillian started to see her mother, Eleanor, in Wynne and began to confide in the older woman about her fears and doubts. Wynne was happy to give her honest opinion to the younger woman and reassure her that she is strong enough to face the Blight head on. As Alistair and Lillian began to fall for one another, Wynne worried for both of the Grey Wardens and what could happen if such a relationship got in the way of their duty. At first, Wynne tried to talk Lillian out of the relationship, but she was resilient and refused to cut off her and Alistair's special bond. Their relationship waned for a few weeks after that incident. It was only after Wynne confided in Lillian about her special circumstances with the spirit that inhabited her that their relationship began to repair and strengthen. Lillian vowed to Wynne she would do whatever it takes to assist and protect Wynne from any danger, should harm fall upon the older woman. Reconnecting Wynne and her former apprentice, Aneirin, also strengthened their relationship, for Wynne had never seen one so devoted to helping her friends. After the events of the Blight, Wynne and Lillian kept contact through letters while Wynne accompanied Shale to Tevinter and the two women saw each other multiple times after she returned. When Lillian heard the news of Wynne's death, she held a funeral in Kinloch Hold for her and had a portrait painted in her honor for the mage apprentices to take inspiration from. Zevran Arainai Lillian and Zevran's relationship started off a little strange due to the circumstances of their meeting. Zevran was sent to kill both Lillian and Alistair, so he expected to either walk away having his task complete or lying dead on the ground. Lillian's kindness took Zevran by surprise and sparked inspiration in him to become a better man. They bounded over little things, such as their appreciation for the blade and the finer revelries of their once lavish lifestyles. After Zevran told Lillian about his relationship and love for his fellow assassin, Rinna, the two bonded over the losses they both endured in their humble origins. This connection between both of them brought both of them closer together, and they became close friends. After the events of the Fifth Blight, Zevran stayed in Denerim for a time to keep Lillian and Alistair safe from unwanted assassins and usurpers. He eventually left a few months after Lillian and Alistair's wedding, traveling the lands of Thedas to help those in need and to keep the Crows away from his friends. He occasionally sends letters to Lillian to keep her updated on his adventures, and occasionally sends her gifts. Oghren Lillian and Oghren's relationship started off as mutual respect and nothing more. Lillian thought Oghren was rude and inappropriate, in addition to being kind of gross. However, she respected his abilities in battle and appreciated his help in aiding her against the Blight. Overtime, as Lillian began to learn more about Oghren, she helped him come to terms with his anxiety and grief over Branka and the two years he suffered alone without her. Lillian helped Oghren reconcile with his past flame, Felsi, in hopes for him to find peace in his lonely suffering. Oghren appreciates Lillian as a friend and even named his daughter after her because of all the assistance she provided him. After the events of the Blight, Oghren and Lillian spent more time together during the darkspawn uprising due to The Mother and their relationship waned a little due to Oghren's abandonment of his family. Lillian ultimately convinced Oghren to not abandon his family and to be there for Felsi and his daughter. He appreciates that Lillian has given him so many chances to prove himself, despite his countless mistakes. Shale At first, Lillian and Shale did not get along very well. Shale thought that Lillian was just some other human, weak and close-minded like her former master, Wilhelm. Lillian thought Shale was too blunt and disrespectful to her and her companions, but appreciated the help the golem gave them against the Blight. As Shale began to piece together her past with Wilhelm and prior to, Lillian was determined to help Shale find her purpose and her past. After meeting Caridin and finding Shale's former home in Cadash Thaig, Shale began to see Lillian in a new light as a friend and a person worth respecting. After the events of the Blight, Shale and Lillian drifted apart due to Shale's desire to change herself back into the dwarf she once was. Shale was too caught up in her own adventures and challenges and did not contact Lillian, whereas Lillian would attempt to at least have word of what the golem was up to. It is still unknown what has happened to Shale, and Lillian still worries for her friend at times. Miscellaneous * Lillian is an exceptional artist and painter and still makes artwork to hang up in the Denerim palace or even bought by other nobles across Thedas. * Her favorite color is baby pink. * Lillian loves flowers and colorful plants. ** She has her own garden in the Denerim palace, always planting new and exotic plants that catch her eye. * Lillian is tone deaf, a horrible poet, and writer. * She is missing her right back molar from being punched in the face by a hurlock. * Lillian is nearsighted. Gallery photo 1.png photo 2.png photo 3.png photo 4.png Face Claim - Rebecca Ferguson.jpg|Faceclaim - Rebecca Ferguson Lillian Cousland Family Tree (1).png Lillian Cousland Family Tree (2).png Lillian Cousland Family Tree (3).png Lillian Cousland Family Tree (4).png Lillian Cousland Family Tree (5).png Lillian Cousland Family Tree (6).png Photo 5.png Photo 6.png Category:Hero of Ferelden Category:Human Category:Warrior Category:Champion Category:Berserker Category:Cousland Category:Alistair Romance